1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle and in particular to protection of a throttle body.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known wherein front, rear, left, and right sides of a throttle body (25) are covered with a protection cover (C) for the purpose of protecting the throttle body (25) from a flying object. See, for example, JP-A-2007-177682.
In the above-described conventional motorcycle, the protection cover (C) serves as a structure for covering the front, rear, left, and right sides of the throttle body (25) and is constructed as an independent component from the other components. Thus, the protection cover (C) contributes to an increase in the vehicle weight. Further, there is difficulty in attaching the cover.